Valentine's Day
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: Cyrah finds herself alone on Valentine's Day because of Jesse's disappearance. What happens when the prophecy of her people reveals itself? Oneshot. SyrusOC. Songfic.


Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX, the characters, or the events. Nor do I own the song that inspired this fanfic, "Valentine's Day" by Linkin Park. Please R&R. No flames. Goes with my fanfic STM.

**Valentine's Day**

She dropped the bracelet on the table, her body shaking, and she placed her head in her hands.

Dark violet locks escaped their pigtails and fell elegantly around her face. Icy raven highlights catching the light overhead. Silent tears fell from heterochromatic eyes.

"J-Jesse!" Cyrah sobbed.

He was still missing. Jaden and the others were getting prepared to go and find the teal blue haired adolescent. Cyrah was too distraught to help without bursting into sobs. Jesse had been the first man to ever love her and now he was gone…

Taking her heart with him.

Cyrah peeked through her hands when she felt someone wrapping their arms around her. She turned her head slightly and was surprised to see light blue locks and silver eyes behind a pair of glasses perched on his nose. It was one of the few people that completely understood Cyrah.

Syrus.

"S-Sy?" She choked out in surprise.

"I know it hurts, Cyrah." Syrus whispered, pulling her even closer, and he nuzzled his face into her soft locks. "It always hurts to be alone on Valentine's Day."

Cyrah gasped softly in realization, "It is today, isn't it?"

She thought of the plans Jesse and her had made and felt her tears falling even more rapidly.

Syrus tightened his warm embrace, "Yeah, it is…" He murmured in her ear.

A strange feeling came over the bluenette. He could feel the warm of Cyrah and his heart started to pound even more quickly. The only other person who had made him feel this way had been Ami…

Now Cyrah Ghaliya was making him feel that way.

And Syrus was starting to lose himself in it.

"S-So why are you with me and not Ami?"

"We… we're split up for now…" Syrus said, painfully.

Cyrah let out a gasp, "Oh, Sy, I am so sorry!"

Syrus shook his head, "It's not your fault. Ami and I decided we needed some space."

"Syrus, that's-"

"Don't tell me that's ridiculous because Ami and I are in love." He said hotly. "Ami and I aren't in real love, Cyrah. We may've liked each other a great deal, but we aren't in love like Cameron and Tyler or Alexis and my brother."

Cyrah looked around the Obelisk cafeteria. How could she have not seen the Valentine's Day decorations or the couples all milling around? She definitely had been out of it when she arrived earlier. She scooted over in the booth-like seat, making Syrus sit next to her, and Cyrah pulled him into a soft and gentle embrace.

Syrus cringed at her gentle touch. Her touch was even softer than Ami's and it was filled with care.

Moreover, love.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" Cyrah whispered, concern in her soft-spoken voice, as she saw him cringing. "If I am, I'll let go."

"No." Syrus said quickly. "Please don't let go."

Comfort was in this embrace. But not just for Syrus, for Cyrah herself. Ever since Jesse's disappearance, she had been so distraught it brought tears to his own eyes. He couldn't bear to see her like that. Syrus cared for Cyrah.

He loved her.

"_No. I can't love Cyrah. Jesse loves her._"

"_**But you're jealous over Jesse, aren't you? He came along and took away Jaden… now he's taking away Cyrah as well…**_" a voice unfamiliar to him argued. It was the voice of a girl he didn't know and it frightened him.

"_I love Ami. Not Cyrah._"

"_**Lies. You love Cyrah. Not Ami.**_" the voice continued. "_**Stop trying to hide from the truth, Syrus.**_"

"I'm not hiding." Syrus growled outloud.

"No… you're crying…" Cyrah whispered in response, pulling back, and gently cupping Syrus' face with one hand. Her strange eyes stared deeply into his own as she gently caressed his cheek. "Please don't cry. I know it hurts."

Cyrah was saying the exact same thing he had said moments before.

And he needed to hear them.

Syrus threw his arms around Cyrah's waist, hugging her tightly, and he continued to cry. Cyrah wrapped her own around his neck, coaxing the poor Ra, and snuggling up against him.

Syrus was so sweet.

So gentle.

So fragile and strong at the same time.

He was best friends with the man that always seemed to have a maniacal villain targeting him and always helped when it came to saving the world. His ex-girlfriend was a White Sorceress. His brother was currently Hell Kaiser. And yet he remained strong and kept on fighting.

Cyrah admired him for that.

"Don't leave me, Cyrah! Please don't let me lose you to the darkness!" Syrus sobbed.

"How can you lose me if I hold the light…"

It was a statement, not a question.

And Syrus understood it when no one else could.

"You're not human…" He whispered in shock.

"I'm half." Cyrah confessed softly.

Pulling away, Cyrah saw his silver orbs study her face and eyes. A faint blush reached her face when he gently put his hands underneath her hair and lifted it up until he revealed her ears. They seemed normal at first, at least until the pendent around Cyrah's neck began to glow, and they started to change shape. Soon, they were pointed at the tips.

"You're part… elf?" Syrus whispered in bewilderment.

Cyrah jumped, startled. No one else had broken through her concealment charms before. Even Jesse didn't know about her lineage.

"But how can you…?" She trailed off, gulping in horror.

The prophecy…

"You're the one who will end all the darkness within the hearts of the people we both love."

"I'm what?" Syrus said.

Cyrah simply stared at Syrus with a new light in her different colored orbs. She then leaned in until her lips met Syrus'. Taken aback, Syrus blinked a few times before his eyes dropped closed, and his arms wrapped around Cyrah. She pulled away after a few minutes.

"I've loved you, Syrus, even though I didn't know it until now." Cyrah said softly.

"I love you, Cyrah." Syrus whispered gently, before he kissed her again. "Not Ami… You."

Another kiss led to another until they were practically entwined.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too." sarcastically said a teasing voice.

Cyrah and Syrus broke apart to see Anika and Jim staring at them.

Actually, they were gawking.

And it was embarrassing.

"Hehehe." Both rubbed the back of their necks sheepishly.

Their only desire to be back in each others arms.

"Crickey, get a room." Jim said.

Anika giggled, "Ignore Indiana Jones. He's slightly irritated because Shirley and Max ganged up on us."

Jim rubbed his thigh, "That bloke nearly took off my leg."

She glared at him with her dark chocolate brown gaze, "Well, Jimbo, Shirley seems to have formed an obsession with trying to kidnap me!" Jim fell silent, only to get pecked on the cheek by Anika. "Anyways, you seem to be getting on well. What happened?"

Syrus looked at them and grinned, "I realized I was in love… but with the wrong girl."

Jim tilted a head at Cyrah, "But what about Jesse?"

"He's not my boyfriend. He never seemed to care about ever telling me he loved me." Cyrah shot back, defensively. "And I love Syrus."

To prove themselves, Cyrah put her hands on Syrus' shoulders, and pulled him into a deep kiss that caused Anika and Jim to both collapse. Shaking their heads, they quickly ran for the safety of outdoors.

"_I need you…_"

**The End…**

A/N: I'm going to get killed by anime spirits for this but…

Syrus x Cyrah 4-Ever!

Please R&R!

Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever


End file.
